Fated
by shikimuro
Summary: takdir yang memisahkan mereka tetapi takdir pulalah yang mempertemukan mereka kembali.


FATED

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Mashashi Koshimoto

Rate : T

Pairing: SasuNaru

Malam yang seharusnya tenang dan hening karena memang waktunya untuk istrahat setelah seharian melakukan aktifitas yang melelahkan. Tapi tidak dalam kediaman megah yang terletak agak terpencil di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

Kediaman megah itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Mulai dari pintu pagar yang siang tadi masih berdiri menjulang tepat di depan kediaman itu, kini terlempar hingga ke taman kecil dalam pagar, belum lagi darah dan mayat yang bertebaran di halam rumah itu.

Ada dua kelompok yang terlihat sedang bertarung. Kelompok yang menerobos pagar rumah itu semakin masuk ingin menguasai sedang di sisi lainnya beberapa orang dengan seragam yang serupa sedang berusaha bertahan. Suara tembakan bersahut-sahutan dari ke dua kelompok tersebut.

"Jangan biarkan mereka masuk lebih jauh." Teriak lelaki berambut silver yang sebagian wajahnya tertutup kain kepada bawahannya.

Sementara di dalam kediaman tersebut, tepatnya di lantai dua, seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang menggandeng tangan adik lelakinya yang masih berumur 7 tahun sedang memacu langkahnya melewati lorong-lorong yang ada. Kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah foto keluarga berukuran besar yang terpajang di dinding. Setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada adiknya, ia segera mengangkat bingkai foto yang ada di hadapannya lalu menurunkannya kelantai. Setelah bingkai foto itu di singkirkan, terlihatlah lubang yang cukup besar di dinding tembok.

"Nii-chan" Sang adik memanggil kakaknya saat dia di angkat lalu di masukkan dalam lubang itu.

"Naru-chan, tunggu nii-san di sini yah." Seru sang kakak.

"Tapi nii-chan"

"Naruto, apa pun yang terjadi jangan keluar dari sini. Kakak akan mengurus yang di luar. Mengerti!. Ini, pegang ini" kurama memberikan bola berukuran kepalan tangan orang dewasa kepada adiknya."Ini akan bersinar dalam gelap"

"Nii-chan" Sang adik kembali mengeluarkan air mata saat melihat sang kakak mulai mengangkat bingkai foto itu.

"Tunggu Nii-san di sini yah" Ucap kurama sebelum meletakkan kembali bingkai foto pada tempatnya dan menutup lubang yang di tempati adiknya.

.

Setelah bingkai foto terpasang, ruang yang berada di belakang bingkai menjadi gelap gulita, hanya bola pemberian kurama yang perlahan bersinar redup. Suara berisik yang sejak tadi di dengar, sedikit teredam dalam tempat itu.

Entah berapa menit berlalu dalam tempat itu, yang Naruto lakukan hanya menatap bola pemberian kurama. Tiba-tiba bingkai foto yang menjadi pintu masuk persembunyian Naruto bergoyang sebelum menghilang, membuka tempat bersembunyi naruto.

Awalnya Naruto senang, mengira kakaknya sudah datang menjemputnya. Tetapi setelah melihat orang lain yang berada di depan sana, rasa takut pun dia rasakan. Naruto meremas erat bola pemberian kurama yang tidak bercahaya lagi karena adanya cahaya terang dari luar ruangan.

"Naruto, keluarlah" kata sosok berambut dan beriris hitam itu.

Bukannya keluar, Naruto malah merengsek semakin kebelakang ingin menjahui sosok dihadapannya, apa daya tempat itu memang tak terlalu dalam.

Melihat penolakan sang blonde membuat sang raven harus memaksanya untuk keluar. Mata yang tadinya berwarna pekat tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah darah. Naruto yang melihat perubahan itu menjadi semakin takut, semenit kemudian tubuh Naruto seperti terpaku melihat mata itu, menjadi kaku tak berkutik.

"Kemarilah" Tak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini tubuh Naruto perlahan merangkak menuju bibir tempat persembunyiannya. Setelah tubuh naruto sampai di ujung, sosok itu langsung mendekap tubuh mungil itu.

"Akhirnya kau berada di pelukanku, Naruto. Aku janji kita tidak akan terpisah lagi" Mengecup kening tan dalam pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba jendela di ujung lorong terbuka akibat adanya angin yang cukup kencang. setelah angin itu menghilang, dua sosok yang tadi berada di tengah lorong itu pun ikut menghilang.

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh, kurama-sama?" Tanya kakashi pada Kurama yang berada di dekatnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kurama

"Jumlah kita semakin berkurang tapi mereka tetap saja bertahan di sini. Bila Mereka langsung menyerang, mereka pasti berhasil masuk ke dalam. Mereka seperti mengulur waktu, mengalihkan perhatian kita pada sesuatu yang lain." Jelas Kakashi.

"Mengalihkan dari yang lain?" Ulangnya. Kurama tiba-tiba tersentak sebelum berlari masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya."Tidak mungkin" Teriaknya panik.

"kurama-sama" teriak Kakashi.

.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin"

Kurama terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil terus berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Langkahnya baru berhenti setelah sampai di depan lubang yang berada di dinding. Bingkai foto yang seharusnya menutupi lubang pada dinding kini tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Tidak. Naruto" Teriak Kurama saat melihat lubang dalam dinding itu kosong tanpa Naruto di dalamnya.

"Mereka sudah pergi" Lapor Kakashi pada Kurama.

"Apa! Cepat kejar mereka, jangan sampai mereka pergi jauh, kakashi" Perintah kurama. "mereka berhasil merebut Naruto" Katanya murkah.

"Tapi Kurama-sama, kita akan kalah jumlah. Di pihak kita hanya tersisa beberapa orang dan bantuan dari Minato-sama belum sampai. Kita tidak akan berhasil Bila kita tetap akan mengejar mereka" Kata Kakashi memberi saran.

"Sial. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Naruto sendirian." Tembok yang berada di dekat Kurama menjadi sasaran amarah atas ketidak mampuannya menjaga sang adik.

"Maafkan Nii-san, Naruto. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, apapun yang terjadi."

TBC

Hallo, setelah sekian lama tidak muncul.

Sumpah, sebenarnya belum kepikiran jalan cerita dari fict ini, tapi karena ide yang tiba-tiba muncul dan selalu terbayang jadinya dituang deh.. Next chapter akan di pikirkan nanti, hehe.

maaf juga kalau ada typos atau yang lainnya, tidak sempat edit soalnya.

Oke,,, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
